


A Flight Too Short

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: The quad axel was calling to Yuzuru, and he didn't have the willpower to resist it.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu & Quad Axel
Series: Quarantink Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Flight Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Quarantink! Today's prompt was temptation, and so far this has been the most difficult one for me to write. I almost went in a completely different direction with this, but I'm glad I didn't. I'm trying to write things that aren't sad, at least for many of these. Coming up with a title for this was especially difficult, but my mom came to my rescue and helped me figure it out, so partial credit to her! I hope you enjoy this mess!

He was at the Grand Prix Final, he knew he shouldn't do this. He knew he shouldn't do this in public. Until he was ready, he knew this should only be done at the club. The temptation was too strong though. Ghislain wasn't there, and he could hear the quad axel calling to him, daring him to give it a go.

"Oh, why not?" He murmured to himself, gliding across the ice, picking up the speed he needed to try it.

And then he jumped. Everything felt wonderful, a sense of euphoria filled him to the brim, and he never wanted to come down. One rotation passed into two, then three, four, and finally the full four and a half rotations he needed to call it a proper quad axel. He could tell it wouldn't be landed, the temptress of a jump was still eluding him in that regard. As he crashed down to the ice, he crashed back to reality as well, pain radiating through his hip where it collided with the surface below him.

The quad axel demanded pain as payment in exchange for performing it, but Yuzuru kept going back to the fickle element anyway.


End file.
